Demons or Angels
by Black Rose TD
Summary: Lexis is just a normal girl but with Yusuke and the gang as friends how normal could she be? With a mom thats constantly drunk and a dad whos never home, but is that a good thing or a bad thing, and weird powers that make every thing that she touches burs
1. Romeo & Juliet

_Demons or Angels_

_"I never would have seen this coming," Botan said._

_"I thought Hiei wasn't going to be in the play?" Yukina asked._

_"He wasn't." Keiko said._

_"Never thought I'd ever see the shrimp in tights!" Kuwabara laughed._

_"You have to admit, Kurama makes one dreamy Romeo." Yukina breathed. All three girls sighed._

_"Hello. Yukina is my girlfriend!" Kuwabara yelled._

_"He's so cute when he's jealous." Yukina giggled._

_"Hn." Yusuke was pouting. Kieko was his girl and she was swooning over Kurama. _

_"Oh I still love you silly." Keiko came over and kissed him. "Feel better?"_

_"Next time...make it open mouth." She playfully punched him in the arm._

_"Okay, I think it's Alex's turn." Kuwabara said. Lexis came on stage and played her part with six different boys. She did great. The boys all sucked ass compaired with Kurama, Hiei, and some boy with hair so light it looked silver. _

_"Okay people, the cast list will be posted Monday. Have a good weekend." The drama teacher walked out into the sunshine. Lexis's friends swarmed her._

_"You did great!" Sunny screamed._

_"Yell a little louder, Sunny, I can still hear out my right ear."_

_"Think of it this way, WHEN you get the part you will definitely be kissin' a hot guy." Rainbow said looking over at the Romeo candidates._

_"That's always a good thing. But I like Kurama." Thunder said with her hand on her hip._

_"Bitch please! Hotty number three is clearly the best choice." Sunny said._

_"I liked Hiei." Rainbow said._

_"Can we go now?" Lexis said. "Besides you all have boyfriends, remember?"_

_"I have no clue what you're talkin' 'bout." Thunder said putting on an innocent face._

_"Come on."_

_"I found this karaoke place, wanna go?" Sunny asked._

_"I don't know," Rainbow said._

_"I know you don't know. I wasn't talkin' to you."_

_"I wasn't talkin' to you."_

_"Who were you talkin' to?" _

_"I thought I was talkin' to-"_

_"Could we not go into the Fat Albert shit now, please?" Lexis asked._

_"Sorry." Sunny and Rainbow said._

_"Where are the boys?"_

_"Blood went to get things ready for our date tonight." Thunder said with a knowing smile on her lips._

_"Night is home sick." Sunny said sadly._

_"MLNight is geting ready for our date." Rainbow said._

_"You and DBSea should go out." Sunny said._

_"I'll kill you if ever say that again." Lexis said. "Besides I got some suff to do, I can't go. I'll see y'all later."_

_"Bye." The three girls said in unison._

_When Lexis got home she grabbed the bag of bread from the counter. The plastic melted instantly, "Damn it." Lexis said under her breath. (And then the fuckin' bread's been expired for two months! Damn it all!) Lexis got her mom's purs and looked through it for money. There was literaly nothing in the house that was edable. She didn't find any money but she did find six bottels of sake. (Drunk.) Lexis walked out of the house and went to work. On her way home latter, she stopped by an ATM and got some money, then she went to the store. After getting her food and going home she put some of the food into her room under the loose floor boards in the corner and put the rest away. She had a pretty big stash going on in her room. Before she got the chance to cook her mom slamed through the front door. (Damn it.) Lexis ran to her room and locked the door. Her mom started yelling and throwing things. (Drunk.) Lexis quietly moved to the corner of the room oposite the corner with the food. She pulled up the floor boards there and got in the tunnel. She climbed down a few yards and flipped the light switch at the end of the long tunnel. The lights came on and Lexis went to fill the small refridgerator with the food that she had put into the small boxlike elevator frome the first area under the floor. She then made herself dinner in the microwave-oven in the corner of her underground sancuary._

_She turned out the lights and went to bed._


	2. DoA

_Lexis rolled over in bed. She glanced at the alarmclock, 10:30Am, she closed her eyes again. Her eyes shot open, "Shit!" She was late for school... again. Lexis jumped out of bed. (Stupid alarmclock doesn't even work.) Lexis had finished brushing her teeth and went to her vanity to brush her hair. "Mom!" (Looks like I won't be gettin' a shower this morning.) "Mom!"_

_"Well you don't have to yell." Mrs. Sakoya was somewhere between a hangover and being drunk. "I need my beauty sleep. You look like you could use some your self. What do you want?"_

_(It'll take a whole lot more than 12 hours of sleep to make you beautyful. Try a few life times.) "Ever heard of school? Cause I was supposed to be there three hours ago!" Lexis was pulling on a pair of low cut jeans and a blue spaghetti strap tank top._

_"Oh. Too bad. Want brakfast?"_

_"No time. Gotta go! Bye!" Lexis grabbed her bookbag and left. Mrs. Sakoya shrugged and went back to bed._

_The class room door was open so Lexis tried to sneek past the teacher who was facing the board. "Miss Sakoya, how kind of you to finally join us." He turned toward her._

_"Shit! Taky mushrooms! Just love them shitaky mushrooms."_

_"Nice save."_

_"I thought so too."_

_"I saved your favorite seat for you." Lexis turned toward her usual seat in the back. The two boys from the play auditions were sitting in it._

_"I thought you said you saved my seat?"_

_"Oh, they are the new students you are going to be showing around."_

_"Who said!"_

_"It's that or detention for being late."_

_"You are cruel and unusual. You know that right?"_

_"Sure. Take your seat please, Miss Sakoya."_

_"You do know my real name don't you, Mr. Jakara?" Lexis said as she moved to the third stool at the science table._

_"Sit."_

_"You don't know." He turned to look at her, Lexis quickly dropped into her seat between the two boys, and smiled innocently at him. He turned back to the board and resumed the lesson. Fifteen minuets later the bell rang. She got to know one of the boys during health, english, and math. His name was Kurama, and he was very cute. Long red hair and a natural charm. His friend, that he introduced as Hiei, wasn't quite as charming. Every question she asked him was answered with a, "Hm."_

_"Doesn't like to talk much does he?" Lexis asked, a little annoyed._

_"He doesn't talk much to anyone."_

_At that moment Yusuke jumped on Lexis from behind. She easily threw him to the ground. "Nice try."_

_"Hey, Kurama. Hiei." Yusuke said dusting himself off. "Al, bothering you? She can be such a little pest."_

_"Oh, haha." She ducked as Kuwabara tried to get her with a left hook. She punched him in the stomach and he grunted and doubled over. _

_Lexis was about to walk home when Yusuke grabbed her arm, "We're walkin' you home."_

_"Why? You think I can't take care of myself !" She was getting pissed off now._

_"Oh, no," Kuwabara said grinning. "We know you can take care of yourself. I've had the broken nose to prove it."_

_"We're walkin' you home. Deal with it." Lexis didn't understand why Yusuke was trying to play big brother all of a sudden, but hey, what ya gonna do?_

_"What ever. Just come on then."_

_When they reached her house Lexis opened the door and walked into the apartment. (Home sweet home.) She thought bitterly. "Well this is it. You guys can leave now. I'm safe from the big bad world in here." (It's what's on the inside that I'm worried about.) Lexis thought. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her._

_**"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! STOP YELLING!" **Mrs. Sakoya was yelling, and to make matters worst, she was drunk...again._

_"Mom! What are you doing here!"_

_"I live here damn it!"_

_"No, why aren't you at work?"_

_"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Ya little slut. You couldn't be like a normal girl and bring one boy home. You had to bring four. You're such-"_

_**"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!"**_

_"What ever. Just don't get pregnant." She walked back to the couch and went to sleep._

_"Bitch." Lexis was muttering under her breath when she heard a car pull up. She jumped and ran to the railing outside the apartment door and saw a big man with blond hair get out of a truck. **"SHIT!" **She ran inside and closed the door. She looked at Yusuke, "Make sure no one gets in. Ya hear me? NO ONE."_

_"What?" Yusuke asked, his eyes wide. There wasn't much that scared Al. "Who is it?"_

_"My dad." _

_"OH, SHIT."_

_"Yeah, that's what I said." She ran back to her room and grabbed a bag then she went to her closet and stuffed it full of clothes. She grabbed her piggy bank and put it in the bag. _

_"What's so bad abut your dad?" Hiei was standing at the door._

_"No time lets go. Now."_

_Lexis was pushing the boys out the back door. She handed her bag to Yusuke, "Take this and go to-"_

_"I'm not leavin' you here alone with Him."_

_"What do you think he'll do to me if he finds four boys in the house and mom knocked out on the couch?"_

_"Good point." The front door opened and Lexis slamed the door shut in Yusuke's face. "Ouch! Damn! He's gonna kill her." _


	3. Dad's home

_Lexis stood in front of the back door. (Shit. I hope Yusuke doesn't do anything stupid.) Her father looked at her, and snorted. "What?" He took a step forward and Lexis involuntarily flinched. "Aw, now don't tell me you're afraid of your dear old dad are you?" ('Dear old dad' my ass.) She just stood there. He came closer and Lexis backed into the door. Her adrenalin started pumping, she was breathing hard. (Damn! I'm starting to sweat! Come on, get a grip, girl!) "I don't like being ignored." Lexis narrowed her eyes at him and said nothing. "Answer me damn it!" Mr. Sakoya slaped Lexis hard enough to spin her around. _

_(Damn, the cartoons weren't kiddin' when they have birds flyin' around peoples heads.) He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. Lexis glared at him. "Don't look at me like that." Her expression didn't change. He lifted his hand to hit her again. (Damn my pride!) The next hit sent her flying into a wall. He was standing over her. (Aw, shit.) She stood on shaky legs. He swung his huge fist and hit her in the eye, he hit her again and her lip split. She had blood down the front of her shirt. On blow to the face had her nose bleeding. "Got anything to say for yourself?" She didn't say anything._

_"Fine then." He lifted a fist to hit her again. He steped closer preparing for the blow. When he was close enough Lexis sent a punch to his stomach. His eyes widened and he coughed up blood. He steped back holding his stomach. Lexis looked at him for a few seconds, then she walked past him and out the door._

_As soon as she got out the door Yusuke pounced on her. "What happened!" Lexis kept walking past him. "Al?" She never stopped. The boys followed her, occasionally giving each other worried looks. "Al?"_

_"What?"_

_"What the hell is wrong with your dad!" Kuwabara exploded._

_"He's abusive."_

_"Well we can see that on your face." _

_"What's the worst thing he's ever done to you?" Kurama asked gently._

_"He shot me once."_

_**"HE SHOT YOU!"**_

_"Shut up. Do you want the whole world to know?"_

_"You should call the police." Kuwabara said._

_"Not when he's the one who pays the bills. With out him we'd be on the street. Ma doesn't care what he does as long as he pays the bills and gives her money for sake."_

_"You're gonna stay at my house untill he leaves." Yusuke said. "I thought he only came around once a month."_

_"He does."_

_"But you said he was here last week?"_

_"He was."_

_"Then what's he doing here now?" Kuwabara said._

_"That's what I want to know."_

_"You're going home with me, come on." Yusuke said again._

_"The hell I am. I'm goin' to my apartment."_

_"You've got an apartment!" Kuwabara yelled. "They wouldn't let me get one. How did you get one?"_

_"It's in my aunts name. But I spend more time there than she does. I don't know what she does but it makes her travil alot. I've got a key."_

_"Oh."_


	4. Aunt Mama

_Lexis unlocked the door and went inside. The boys followed her into the living room. Lexis's aunt was sprawled on the couch, and there was a horror movie on the tv. A sudden sceam woke her up. "I'm up! I'm up! I wasn't sleeping Mr. Takoyu!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were doubbled over laughing, Kurama was respectfully trying not to laugh, Hiei just cocked an eye brow, and Lexis smiled and shook her head. "What are you doing in a house that you thought was empty, with four boys?"_

_"It's not like that. Dad's home."_

_"Oh. Turn on a light so I can see you." Yusuke turned on a light. "Wow. I still can't see you. Where are my glasses?"_

_"On your head."_

_"Oh, thank you. What happened to you! Are okay, honey!"_

_"Yeah. I got in a fight. No big deal. Well I'm going to take a shower."_

_"You can all take one and stay for dinner."_

_"You can't cook-"_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"Not anything edible."_

_"Ha ha."_

_"Kurama can cook, and he smells like fresh cut spring flowers."_

_"I'll cook." Kurama offered._

_"Sure knock yourself out."_

_Lexis used the shower in her room and Hiei used the one in the guest bed room. Lexis got out first, and put on her robe and went to the closet in the hall and got some fresh towels for Hiei. She listened at the door and still heard water running so she snuck in the room and put the towels on the bed. She didn't hear the water turn off. She turned around and saw Hiei standing in the bathroom doorway with his legs crossed. But he didn't have anything on. Lexis turned bright red and held out a towel. "Sorry...I thought you would want some fresh towels...I didn't know...I wouldn't have come in here...Oh God." She was trying not to look down. Hiei smirked and took the towel from her. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and Lexis realized that she hadn't breathed since she saw him in the doorway. "Well...bye." She closed the door to the room behind her. She went to her room and got dressed. She put on a blue short skirt and a light yellow spaghetti strap tank top. Then she combed and brushed her long honey blond hair. When she was finished she went to her door and opened it. Hiei was standing at the door with his hand up as if about to knock._

_"I was just wondering if I should knock or walk right in." He smirked when Lexis turned red again._

_"Sorry-"_

_"I think we've already covered that, several times." Hiei pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he was done he let her go and walked down the stairs._


	5. Midnight love

_(Damn! Sam has been a real bitch this last month.) "Alex." (Damn!) She stopped at the open door of the school. Lexis and some other kids had stayed late after school to work on the set to the school play. It was nearing 12Am._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I need to talk to you." _

_(Damn.) "Yeah?"_

_"You are a bitch."_

_"Yeah, well, what else is new?"_

_"You stole my man!"_

_"What man?"_

_"Hiei!"_

_"I didn't steal your man!"_

_"Okay, okay, maybe I'm just jealous. But that's what it felt like."_

_"Okay." (crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy.)_

_"And I want to say I'm sorry. I havn't been a very good friend."_

_"Ya got that right."_

_"And I wanted to know if we could start over?"_

_"Aw, really?"_

_"No." She pushed Lexis out the door and into the rain, then quickly closed the door which just so happens to lock from the inside._

_"Sam! Let me in! Sam! Please let me in! I am gonna kick your ass if you don't let me in!"_

_"I don't think-" Sam screamed as Hiei's fist shattered the small glass window in the door._

_"Back off Sam." Hiei said coldly._

_"Hiei-"_

_"No. Leave her alone, or I swear to God, the devil, and anyone else who will listen that I will make your life hell." Hiei stepped out into the rain with Lexis. "Walk ya home?" _

_Lexis and Hiei walked home under her umbrella. "You know if I had used this earlyer, I-we-wouldn't be as wet right now." Hiei smiled but didn't say anything. When they got to Lexis's house Hiei said good night and started to walk away. "Do you want the umbrella?"_

_"No thanks. I like the rain." He started walking again._

_"Uh...Do you want to come in and dry off?" Hiei stopped and turned to her with a smirk on his face. He walked over to her and took her hand, then walked her to the door. He went inside. _

_"No one's home." He said with slight amusment in his voice. (I thought she was home! He might think that I invited him in for-Oh Shit!) Lexis turned to him. He had taken off the shirt to his school uniform and was unbuckling his belt. He unbuttoned his pants. (**OH SHIT!**)_

_"W-what are you doing!"_

_Hiei smiled knowingly, "Taking off my clothes." He unzipped his pants._

_"Why!" Her voice came out as a nervous squeak._

_"So they'll dry faster. I was just kidding, Lexis." He rezipped and buttoned his pants._

_"Very funny." She went and put his cothes in the dryer. Hiei came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He started to kiss her neck, sending shivers down Lexis's spine. She turned her head to say something, but Hiei quickly captured her mouth with his. Lexis forgot what she was going to say, and her knees went weak. Hiei ended the kiss and smirked at her reaction to his touch. Just then the front door knob ratteled. "My Aunt! Go! Go upstairs!" She pulled his clothes out of the dryer._

_"Upstairs?"_

_"Yes. Go. Now." Lexis pulled Hiei into her room the same second the front door opened. She had her back to the door. She pushed off the door and looked at Hiei. "You have to go-" Hiei pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. Lexis heard her aunt coming up the stairs as they slid to a sitting position on the floor._

_"Alexis?" She knocked on the door. Lexis tried to pull away but Hiei held her tighter. "Alexis...Are you home? Alexis?" She turned the door knob, Hiei held Lexis even tighter then let go._

_"I'm here!"_

_"Well, why didn't you answer me the first time?"_

_"Uh...Radio."_

_"I didn't hear the radio."_

_"Head phones. I was soaking in the tub. Bad day at school."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I'm going to bed."_

_"O-okay."_

_"Good night."_

_  
"Good night." As soon as they heard Lexis's aunt's door close Hiei pounced on Lexsis, putting her on her back on the floor. He kissed her again, then got up, put on his clothes, and went out onto the balcony. He crouched on the railing, perched like a bird._

_"Sweet dreams...Sweetheart." Then he flipped off of the railing and was gone._


	6. Home

"Alexis! Alexis…Alexis!" Lexis groaned and rolled over. "Alexis!" Lexis looked at the clock. 7:35 Am. (It's Saturday.) She thought and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Lexis made her way downstairs. "Alexis!"

"_What! What damn it? What, what, what? You better have a damn good reason for wakin' me up at 7 on a Saturday! It's called the day of rest for a reason."_

"_That's Sunday." Aunt Mama said._

"_God made seven days and he made Sunday the day of rest for everyone and he made Saturday the day of rest for me. That means for me **NOTHING** before 3Pm even exists!" _

"_Oh. Well. You have company." Lexis looked around her aunt and saw Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei cooking breakfast. _

"_Good morning, Alex." Kurama said lightly, flipping pancakes._

"_What's so good about it?" She snapped._

"_Did you sleep well?" Kuwabara asked while putting more bread into the toaster._

"_I was until I heard** someone** started yelling at the top of her lungs."_

"_What?" Aunt Mama asked with an innocent look._

"_You are just like me," Yusuke said with a yawn. "So not a morning person."_

"_Damn straight." Lexis said scratching her bed raggled hair. _

"_Why don't you go get dressed or at least brush your teeth?" Her aunt said. Lexis was clad in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and black underwear. Lexis looked over at Hiei and he was standing with his arms crossed and he let his eyes travel up and down her body. Lexis went back to her room and took a shower then brushed her teeth. She dried, combed, and brushed her hair, pulling the long honey blond tresses back into a ponytail. Lexis looked into the mirror and at dull blue eyes. She sighed. She was still half sleep. Dressed in a Minnie skirt and another one of her tank tops, this one was red; she went to her room door and opened it. Hiei was standing at her door poised to knock. (He's always like that when I find him at my door. _

"_I was just asking myself if I should knock or not." The memory of the bathroom incident made her face flame with fresh embarrassment. He smirked. "Breakfast is ready." They walked slowly down the hall together. "Why do you call her 'Aunt Mama'?" He asked suddenly. The question took Lexis by surprise. _

"_Well…she's sort of like the mother I never had, and she's my aunt so I call her Aunt Mama."_

"_Your home life's screwed." It wasn't a question._

"_Yeah." She gave a bitter laugh. "You can say that again."_

"_You never asked about my family." He said and again he took her by surprise._

"_If you want me to know then you'll tell me." She said simply. "There's no point in asking questions that don't want to be answered. Cause you'll end up mad at me for badgering you, and I'll end up mad at you for avoiding and or not answering my questions. So I guess I'm just the type that lets a sleepin' dog lye."_

"_Hm."_

_He said nothing more and they walked the rest of the way downstairs. Aunt Mama looked up as they came in. "Better." Aunt Mama said nodding with approval._

"_I liked the first one myself." Hiei said speaking for the first time to her._

_Lexis took a seat at the table. "We thought we would take you out today," Kurama said after she had finished. _

"_Well, you woke me up and fed me. I might as well."_

_They went to the ice skating ring. Kurama and Hiei were surprisingly light on the ice while Kuwabara had trouble standing on his own. He held on to Yusuke's sleeve to keep from falling. Hiei and Kurama raced past them almost causing Kuwabara to fall. "How did two demons learn to ice skate?" He whispered to Yusuke. He just smirked and shook off Kuwabara and did a triple axel. "Oh now you're just showing off!" Hiei was teaching Lexis how to skate. She was pretty good…until she slipped and fell putting them both on the ground laughing._

_After that they went to the movies and met up with Keiko, Yukina, and Botan. They saw a horror movie. Keiko was sitting between Yusuke and Kuwabara who was sitting next to Yukina who was next to Kurama who was next to Botan who was next to Hiei who was next to Lexis. Every time a scary part all the girls except Lexis screamed and buried their faces in the boys shoulder who sat next to them. She only jumped twice and grabbed Hiei's hand. She was very proud of herself because she was going to be having nightmares for a long time._

_After the movie they all started to walk home. It was getting late. They walked together but not quite. Kurama and Botan were walking beside each other talking quietly. About twelve steps behind them Kuwabara and Yukina walk with their fingers laced. Yusuke and Keiko walked together in companionable silence with his arm around her waist. Last but least of the lovebirds, Lexis and Hiei brought up the rear. They weren't touching. Lexis's skin was burning. If she got scared her powers started to act up. _

_Hiei could feel her fear. He laughed, "Did the movie scare you that much?" She shot him a look of pure evil. _

"_No," she snapped. The force of her answer took Hiei aback. "Sorry. I'm just… I don't" Hiei had put his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her body heat. She wasn't warm like humans usually were when alive, she felt like she was sick._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She stepped away from him. Now Lexis had never moved away from him like that and it didn't sit well with him that she didn't want him to touch her. He liked the feel of her soft skin._

"_Lex-"_

"_Come on you two, you're being left behind!" Hiei and Lexis looked up at the sound of Botan's voice. They had fallen very far behind._

"_Coming!" Lexis called and Hiei and Lexis tore down the street. _

"_Did you want some time to yourselves?" Botan asked when they caught up. But Lexis just started walking forward._

"_What did you say to her!" Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina hissed at the same time._

"_I didn't do anything!" Hiei hissed back angrily. They started walking again. Yusuke turned off to drop Keiko off at her house. He said not to wait for him. Further down the street Kuwabara took Botan and Yukina to their house, and Kurama said good-bye and ran off toward his house. That just left Hiei and Lexis._

"_Well it's now or never." She turned down the street to her house. Her real house. When they got there she said good night and walked inside cautiously. She was waiting to here the sound of snoring. It didn't come. The hair on the back of Lexis's neck was standing up. She was starting to feel like a mouse who couldn't see the cat but knew it was there. She turned to leave and ran into her dad. _


	7. Secrets

_Lexis Jumped back. She was breathing hard. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He swung a fist at her and hit her sending her sprawling into a wall. Lexis coughed up blood. "Came back to finish the job, you little freak?" He grabbed Lexis by her shirtfront. "You came to kill me too?" Then Lexis noticed that the carpet and floor that had once been brown and red from where her mom had spilled sake and wine was now a dark red. Most of the liquid was dry, but in some spots it was still wet. He threw her to the ground. The floor smelled rank. It was blood. "I always knew there was somethin' wrong with you." He said pulling her up off the blood stained carpet. "You were always odd. Somewhat different from other kids. Never had a boyfriend. Always had an almost freakish beauty."_

"_Thanks." Mr. Sakoya threw her back against the wall. _

"_Don't you smart off at me! I am not your mother, thank God. You will respect me!"_

"_Or you'll what?" (The FUCK I just said that!)_

"_Bitch!" He threw her across the room. She landed on the glass coffee table. It shattered. "Damn you. You may have killed your mother but you won't kill me!"_

"_I did not kill my mother." Lexis said softly._

"_Like hell you didn't." He gave a hard cruel laugh. "I saw you do it."_

"_How do I know you didn't do it?"_

"_Bitch please. Your mother's sex wasn't good but it was free. A man don't just give up good ass like that for no reason." He picked up a knife from the kitchen table. Lexis knew that he would try to kill her. She felt something pulse through her. Her nightmare came back with full force._

_She was flying down the street. Literally flying. She had wings! Real wings that flapped when she told them to and every thing. They were white and weightless. She landed on the balcony of the apartment and then went into the house. There were empty bottles of sake everywhere. A woman with brown hair was on the couch naked with a man with blond hair. He was on top of her. The woman woke up and pushed him off. He rolled to the ground with a grunt. She got up and went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of sake and downed it in a few seconds. The angel looked at the woman. "Mrs. Sakoya." She said in a soft cold voice. Mrs. Sakoya whirled around. "Mrs. Sakoya, you will be bestowed with the same courtesy that you showed your daughter. You must die." The angel's eyes widened and Mrs. Sakoya busted into black flames. She screamed and then her blood poured from her body. It splattered the walls and carpet. Mrs. Sakoya screamed again in agony. Finally the flames extinguished themselves and Mrs. Sakoya's lifeless body fell to the blood stained carpet. The angel turned her blood red eyes on the blond man. He was staring wide eyed at his wife. The angels black hair started to turn back to its silver blond. She was weakening, her powers leaving her. "I will be back for you the angel said as her red eyes turned to their normal blue coloring. Mr. Sakoya looked at this angel and saw her wings spread and start to beat the air. She was starting to look more and more like someone he knew. The angel phased through the ceiling and flew unsteadily back home, fazed herself down through the roof and onto the bed. Her wings burst into a sparkling cloud of stars just as Aunt Mama came through the door. She whispered Lexis's name and saw her asleep on her bed. She kissed Lexis's forehead and closed the room door._

_Lexis came back to reality. Her dream was real! She had killed her mother! And now her dad was going to beat the crap out her! (What a fitting end to a perfect day.) She thought as her dad grabbed her arm. He let out a yelp of pain. Her skin was on fire. It actually hurt to touch her skin. Lexis felt another pulse go through her. Her hair turned black and her eyes red. Her wings materialized. She was an angel again. Mr. Sakoya took a step back. "Nothing to say, dear old dad?" he didn't say anything. " 'I don't like being ignored'." She took a step forward and he flinched. "Don't tell me your afraid of me, dad." She let out a harsh laugh. "Got anything to say for yourself before I kill you?" He didn't say anything. She just smiled and snapped her fingers. Mr. Sakoya busted into black flames, just as his wife did. Blood started to pour from his body. He let out a yell that sounded like a large wounded animal. Once again blood splattered the floor and walls. There was even blood on the ceiling. With one last howl of pain from her father the flames subsided and his lifeless body fell to a heap on the floor. Lexis turned back to a human. She turned toward the door. Hiei was standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. _

"_So this is how the angel of death does her job," he smirked at the mess. "I thought you would have been a little more subtle though."_


	8. A Good thing or a Bad thing

_"So what now?"_

"_We were supposed to just watch her. Koenma's ganna love that we brought in an angel."_

"_Spirit world detectives have been watching Lexis for years to see if she has powers. They must have had something planned if her powers emerged." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were sitting in Yusuke's house. Hiei had gone to talk to Koenma._

"_One question," Kuwabara said. "How are we supposed to get her to spirit world if she doesn't even remember that she is an angel?"_

"_Good question." Kurama said. _

"_Another question," Yusuke said. "What if she gets pissed and snaps?"_

"_What happens if she goes on a killing spree?" Kuwabara asked with growing panic._

"_All good questions." Koenma said walking into the room with Hiei. "That is why we have to lock her up."_

"_What!" All three boys said at the same time._

"_She's a danger to herself and others." Koenma said plainly. "We have to think about the majority, not the individual."_

"_Koenma, you can't be serious." Kurama said._

"_Dead serious I'm afraid."_

"_How exactly do you expect to hold her?" Hiei asked. "I mean if she's as powerful as you all think how are you going to capture and hold her without losing lives?"_

"_Another good question that I'm afraid I don't have an answer to." Koenma said sitting down heavily._

"_So who's going to tell her?" Botan said. She had been in the doorway to make sure so one listened in on the conversation. _

"_I've got a suggestion." Hiei said. _

"_Let's hear it." Kuwabara said._

"_We don't tell her she's an angel or that she killed her parents. We keep her under close surveillance. Not one second to herself. Or there's option two. We teach her how to control her powers and let her have her freedom."_

"_Are you crazy?" Kuwabara said incredulously. "She could kill us all."_

"_I've seen her powers and there's no way in this world or spirit world that could hold her. Your people, Koenma, have completely underestimated her powers. They expected great power but I assure you that they are not ready to deal with her."_

"_Okay, Hiei. You may train her."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan will take up surveillance. Good luck." Koenma got up and left._

"_Well that went well." Kurama said. "You do realize that you just saved hundreds of lives and our friend, right?"_

"_Hn." Hiei said and walked out of the house and went to see Lexis._

_(So mom and dad are dead.) She wasn't sad. She wasn't happy. More like relieved. She felt as if she should feel bad but she didn't. (No more sake. No more beatings. No more mom. And more importantly, no more dad. So I'm free? No more pain? No more fear. Nothing bad will happen to me anymore, but at what price?) Hiei had spoken to Lexis about her parents. He hadn't gone into detail about how it happened or who did it, of course, but he felt that she had a right to know. She didn't seem too crushed though. "So to celebrate your new found freedom I'm taking you out."_

"_Where?"_

"_Just be ready to get wet."_

_"Watch your head." Hiei was pulling her through a dark cave. "There is a line of smooth stones, but they're wet so be careful not to slip."_

"_Why can't we just swim through the water?"_

"_It's very shallow and the water only comes up to your waist."_

"So why can't we walk or wade or whatever?"

"_There are eels and jellyfish in the water."_

"_Oh." Hiei helped Lexis across the stones and to the other side, then he lead her deeper into the cave. At one point there was no light at all. (How can he move like this without falling?) Lexis slipped every few seconds on wet rocks. Finally Hiei slowed his pace and Lexis could feel a breeze. "Are we there yet?" she whispered. _

"_Almost." He pushed a huge stone away from a passage. Lexis gave him a questioning look, "So no one can mess it up. No one knows about this place but me because they think the cave ends at the waterline back where we had to swim under the rock formation. By the way, are you cold?" She was still dripping. She shook her head no and they kept going. Then Hiei turned a corner and they stepped out onto a ledge on the cliff side. _

"_Wow." Lexis breathed. "It's gorgeous, Hiei." You could see for miles. Water stretched out to what looked like forever. The sun was starting to sink behind the water and Hiei grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto his lap._

_He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "The show's about to start. Look out there." He pointed to the water. As soon as half of the sun had sunk beneath the waves otters started to dance around each other. They were playing with each other. Lexis smiled and nestled into Hiei' s bare chest. "This is why I call it Otter cove." Then a dolphin jumped out of the water sending a silver stream of water up into the orange-red light. More dolphins jumped and flipped out of the water. They watched the show in silence, watching the otters and dolphins play together. Just as the last rays of sunlight started to disappear a huge humpback whale emerged from the water in the distance. The splash was like the finale because after that everything went still on the water. Hiei, however, was starting to kiss her neck. Somehow Lexis ended up on her back on the warm smooth stones of the cliff with Hiei on top of her, kissing her until she was dizzy and light headed._


	9. From good to bad to worst

_Every time Hiei took Lexis out it was somewhere she had never known existed in here city. He took her to Otter cove, to a place he called Mermaid springs, and he even showed her a waterfall. Now it was the fourth of July and he was over in a tree talking with Kurama who was on the ground. Everyone was waiting for the fire works show to begin and Kurama went off to find Botan. Hiei came over and took her hand and led her back into the shadows. "Good idea." Yusuke said and he and Kuwabara took Yukina and Keiko over into another secluded spot. While the others where interested in the Roman candle fireworks they crept off into the trees. (I guess that Hiei's much more interested in romance when he's in the dark.) Hiei smirked at her unsaid comment. (I'll give her romance.) He thought._

_Hiei stood leaning against a big old pine tree and pulled her to him. He leaned down to her ear, "Put your arms around my neck, Lexis. Now kiss me." She did. Lexis had never kissed a boy before. She had always been the kissy not the kisser. Hiei broke the kiss. "You have absolutely no clue what you're doing, do you?" Lexis turned red. "Good because if I find out that any guy has been kissin' on **MY** girl, I can not be held accountable for my actions." He kissed her then. Hiei parted her lips and dipped his tong into her mouth. Lexis saw more than stars, she saw sunsets and moons. When Hiei finally let her come up for air she thought she'd never catch her breath again. Lexis looked up in to his crimson eyes. "Lets go somewhere fun." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lexis smiled._

_Hiei picked her up and through her into the water. Lexis screamed from the icy shock. "I-It's f-freezing!" She gasped. She looked around but couldn't find Hiei. (What the hell?) Suddenly something pulled her under the water. Lexis came up choking and straining to get air. Hiei swam around her in circles. _

"_What can't swim?" He asked with an innocent look on his face. Lexis scowled and started to swim back toward the shore. "Hm?" She climbed out of the water and onto the damp smooth stones of Otter cove. Hiei caught her arm and pulled her to him. "What?" Lexis only scowled at him. "Oh come on. I didn't mean it." Lexis tried to pull away from his strong hold on her but she would have had better luck trying to bend iron. "I'm sorry." Hiei whispered in her ear. Lexis sighed and looked at him. He looked as if he really meant it. Then she smirked and pushed him into the water. Hiei came up first. "I'll kill 'er." Lexis came up behind him, whistled, and when he turned around splashed water in his face. They had a water fight then Hiei picked her up and carried her into the caves. He set her down but didn't let her go. His hand moved on her face, caressing her, stroking the water from her skin smoothing back her tangled hair. She was trembling, her eyes not meeting his. He moved his hand down, his fingers gentle on her throat, and slow across her wet clothes, across her breasts. "You are beautiful." He whispered. _

_Briefly her eyes met his, and he saw the wariness there, the longing mixed with fear. Hiei touched her again, and she shook her head and turned away. Confused he took hold of her wrist. He didn't mean to grip her hard, but when she tried to move away he held her more tightly. Suddenly she pulled free, turning on him, afraid and fierce. "Don't touch me!" she shouted. "I'm sorry." She said trembling. "I'm sorry, Hiei."_

"_Why are you afraid of me? I see it in your eyes. You know I'll never hurt you." (His same words.) Lexis thought. (The exact same words.) Images of her father chasing after her roes in Hiei's mind. He had ripped her night gown in his drunken attempts to touch her flesh. If she hadn't been such a light sleeper… She didn't want to think about he would have done. (Her memories) Hiei thought with furry. (The drunk bastard had tried to-to-) His eyes clouded with rage. Thinking he was mad at her Lexis stepped back. When he had composed himself, Hiei saw the fear in her eyes again. He reached out a hand to her but she shrank back further away from him. Her eyes were starting to have red flints in the deep blue turning them a light purple. _

_A streak of black went through her hair. Her angel powers where coming out because its mortal form felt threatened and to make matters worst she was being threatened by a demon. (Great.) Hiei thought. (Just what I needed.) "Lexis…Lexis…" Hiei repeated her name over and over again. It made her worst. Lexis's hair turned completely black and her eyes where a blood red. (Blood. Not a good sign.) He thought. "Lexis…"_

"_My name is not Lexis."_

"_Who are you then?"_

"_My name is Rose."_

"_Rose?"_

"_Yes, the Black Rose."_

_(Oh great.) "Well…Black Rose …can I have Lexis back now?"_

"_Now why would I do that?" she laughed._

"_Because I like her better than you?" Black Rose smirked._

"_Sorry, Demon. You have endangered your precious Lexis. You must die."_


	10. Death of Hiei?

_Black Rose's hands held black flames. (Shit!) Hiei thought. "Lexis? Can you hear me in there?" he was trying to be soothing. Black Rose threw a fireball at him. Hiei dodged it easily. She blinked, surprised. "Lexis, don't do this." She threw another fireball at him. It also missed. "Lexis! Damn it! You have to fight her!" Another fireball came his way, and again he dodged. "Lexis! I-" Hiei's words were cut short. The fireball had circled around and hit him in the back. The black flames engulfed him. Hiei yelled as the searing heat bit into his flesh. This was bad. Being a demon, he was more resistant to her powers. Meaning he would be in pain longer. "Lexis…" (Oh my God,) he thought. (I'm dieing. Wow.) Hiei had never thought he was indestructible; it just never crossed his mind that he could die._

_Blood started to seep through Hiei's skin. (She's dragging it out.) He thought vaguely. Hiei had never been in so much pain. He could feel his soul starting to leave his body. He was really dieing. It hit him suddenly that he cared for Lexis far more than he could have imagined. He desperately wanted to see her sweet innocent face. (I think I lov-) Hiei slipped into a cold darkness._

_Black Rose smirked. Her job was done. One less demon to deal with. She felt as if a piece of her had just died. A sharp pain ripped through her heart. (Why-) "Spirit gun!" Yusuke's shot hit home. It struck Black Rose through the heart. Surprise dulled the pain for a heartbeat. (What the hell?) Black Rose lifted a black flamed hand to attack when Kurama's Rose whip wrapped around her wrist, cutting into her flesh. Kuwabara stepped forward with his sward drawn. He put the tip of it to her throat. "Don't move." Yusuke said, his voice thick with unshed tears. Kurama's eyes where suspiciously bright, and Kurama was crying silently. _

"_I'm sorry Lexis." Kurama said softly._

"_I am too." Koenma said. "Kill her."_

"_**WHAT!**" They all yelled in unison._

"_I'm sorry boys but she- she killed Hiei. We can't have her out and about."_

"_So lock her up like you were gonna do!" Yusuke yelled._

"_Yusuke, she KILLED Hiei. One of Spirit world's strongest detectives. We can't keep her."_

"_Oh God." Kurama whispered as he realized the depth of the situation. "Koenma, I- I can't." He said his voice broke. "I just can't."_

"_No," Kuwabara said softly. "Not me."_

"_Yusuke," Koenma said expectantly._

"_No, Koenma. No." Yusuke had tears running down his cheeks now. "I can't."_

"_Get your hands off of me." She had had enough. She spread her wings and took off with Kurama still connected. "Let me go!" Black Rose burned through Kurama's whip and he fell through the trees to the ground. _

_(What the hell?) Lexis thought. She couldn't move. It was dark. She couldn't see either. (What's goin on here?) She was floating. Memories surfaced of Hiei. Of a girl with black hair and red eyes. (Who is she? Why does she look so much like me? Where is Hiei? Is he still mad at me? Where am I? Why can't I move? Why can't see? What happened to me?)_

_(Will you please shut up!)_

_(What the hell!) Lexis thought._

_(You are not the only one in here you know. So stop asking so many questions. It's annoying.) Black Rose thought to her._

_(Oh my God! I'm bipolar!) Lexis thought._

_(God you're stupid.) Black Rose thought. (You're not bipolar.)_

_(Then I'm skitsofrinick!)_

_(NO…well yes. You have a split personality so yeah you are skitso.)_

_(Go away! I was here first. First come first serve! Get out!)_

_(Actually I've been in there where you are now. You just woke up first.)_

_(Well you snooze you lose! Get out!)_

_(Sorry, can't.)_

_(Why not?)_

_(This is my body too.)_

_(Like hell it is!) _

_(If I leave I die.)_

_(And that means what to me!)_

_(If I die you die too.)_

_(Aw that's fucked up.)_

_(I don't want to be connected to you anymore than you want to be connected to me. But what do you suppose we do about it?)_

_(You come back in here and I go back out there. Then we act like nothing ever happened. I go back to my life and back to Hiei, and you go back to sleep or whatever.)_

_(No deal. I want out.)_

_(What!)_

_(I will not take a back seat to my body.)_

_(I was here first! It's my body!)_

_(I will not be a back seat driver.) _

_(Then don't drive!)_

_At Lexis's request, Black Rose flew to Hiei. Black Rose made herself invisible and took Hiei's body away. (Now what,) she asked Lexis._

_(Take him to the waterfall there's a cave behind it.)_

_(What do you want to do with him, for heaven sake? He's dead!)_

**_(HE IS NOT!)_**

_(Okay, okay! He's not dead. (She's flipped.) So what do you want to do with him?)_

_(I- wait why did you kill him?)_

_(I thought he wasn't dead?)_

_(Don't get smart. Why?)_

_(You were scared. It takes a lot to scare you like that. I thought he was a threat to you, so I got rid of him.)_

_(But Hiei would never hurt me!)_

_(He's just like your father. He's bigger than you so he thinks he has power over you.)_

_(He's not!)(Hiei's not bigger than me. We're the same height. He's stronger than me but he's not bigger.)_

_(How do you know?)_

_(I just do, okay? Why are you here anyway?)_

_(I'm supposed to destroy a demon lord, but I'd have to be a human or a demon to get in the castle.)_

_(I can help.)_

_(I'm also suppose to keep you safe. You'd be killed.)_

_(So like can't we fuse or something?)_

_(We are fused.)_

_(No. I mean spiritually.)_

_(We could but it would be hard to do. You would need to drink unicorn blood.)_

_(Why unicorn blood?)_

_(Uni-one-uni. We need to be joined as one. Uni.)_

_(Oh. Let's do it.)_

_(We'd be fused forever.)_

_(Oh.)_

_(Let's do it.)_

_Black Rose was breathing hard. Her powers where leaving her again. Black Rose turned back into Lexis. She put her hands on Hiei's chest. No heart beat. She started to cry Hiei was dead. He was really dead and it was her fault. (What am I going to do without you?)_

_(What am I going to do without you?) He heard it. It was Lexis. Her thoughts seemed far away. (Hiei…) She was crying for him. He didn't know why though. He pulled himself toward her warmth, her light. As he moved away from the cold darkness he was hit with a wall of pain. He fell back into the darkness. But she needed him. He needed her. He had an image of her in another man's arms. That was enough to get him moving. He pushed his way through the pain until he could hear her crying he was exhausted. It hurt to breath. He pushed on. It even hurt to think, but he made it. Hiei ran his fingers through her thick blond hair. "Hello beautiful."_


	11. Griffin Blood

_(We have to go.) Black Rose said._

_(Not yet.)_

_(We have to get there before the unicorn dance, and we can't do that if we're here.)_

_(Then you go.)_

_(Oh, ha ha. Let's go.)_

_(We can't just leave him here!)_

_(I sure can.)_

_(Okay fine. **I** can't leave him alone.)_

_(Who said he was going to be alone?)_

_(Who-)_

"_Are you having a conversation with yourself?" Hiei asked weakly._

"_No! I'm not crazy-"_

"_That's questionable." Lexis ignored the comment._

"_I'm talking to Bl- wait. How…"_

"_Psychic."_

_(Well, duh. Isn't that something you share with a lover?)_

"_We're not lovers!" Lexis yelled, flushing._

_(Did he tell you he's a demon, or did he fail to mention that little detail too?)_

"_You're a demon?"_

"_Well I…"_

_(This is why you to can't be together. Demons and Angels just aren't supposed to be together. You come from totally, and I mean totally, different worlds. His world is all fire and brimstone, where as you world has streets of gold. You're going against nature.)_

"_My world is not fire and brimstone. The only difference between my world and yours is that we don't have streets of gold."_

_(There's a big difference, sweetheart.)_

"_Oh, really? Give me three ways they're different."_

_(God. Jesus. Angels. In your world there's Satan. Fire. Brimstone.)_

_"No! I refuse to be baby sat by these- these-sprites!" _

"_Sprites? We are not sprites, jack ass!" a blue fairy said._

"_We're fairies." A purple one said._

"_Same difference. I'm not stayin here wit two fairies, a nymph, and a pixie!"_

"_Get over it, Demon." The nymph said coolly. "We don't want to be here with YOU either."_

"_Take me with you." Hiei begged Lexis._

"_You're still injured."_

"_Scratches." _

"_Blood was seeping through your skin."_

"_So?"  
_

"_You're in no condition to be traveling."_

"_Come on."_

"_NO! That's final. I don't want to hear another word."_

_(He played you.)_

_(Shut up.) Hiei chuckled. He had convinced her to let him come. She didn't like the idea of him coming on a dangerous mission like this in his present state. Black Rose landed in the Moon circle. _

_(The unicorns will be dancing here.)_

"_Why are looking for unicorns?" Hiei asked. No one had bothered to fill in the blanks about where they where going._

_(To drink unicorn blood.) Black Rose said matter of factly._

"_But if Lexis drinks unicorn blood you two will be fused forever."_

_(No shit?) Black Rose said sarcastically._

"_But why!"_

_(So we can be fused in spirit.) _

"_Permanently? You can't want this, Lexis!"_

"_I don't have a choice."  
_

"_Why don't you drink griffin's blood?"_

_(What?)_

"_What?"_

"_Griffin's blood. It fuses the spirit temporarily so I won't have to put up with that wildebeest when we're together."_

_(Wildebeest!)_

"_You're right. You're more of a chimera."_

_(Chimera! I autta kick you're ass!)_

"_Well when someone's ugly enough to make a train take a dirt road, like you, what else are you suppose to call them?"_

_(Boy, you so ugly that you scare small children.)_

"_Chick, you so ugly that you don't scare small children, you scare grown folks."_

"_Could we get back to the subject at hand, please?"_

_"Throw it back. Like a shot. Don't taste." Hiei instructed._

"_It smells like shit." Lexis said wrinkling her nose._

"_Yeah, well, it tastes worst than it smells. Just drink it." _

"_Bottoms up," She said grimly. She threw back the griffin's blood and almost gagged. It actually did taste worst than it smelled. "Well now that that's over, now what?"  
_

"_We wait to see who wins."_

"_Who wins what?"_

"_The fight for dominance." _

"_What are you talking about?" Lexis felt a stab of pain and doubled over. "Oh, God!" She gasped as pain shot through her. She could hear Black Rose screaming in her head, or was that her? She couldn't tell. Everything just hurt so much. Hiei hugged her, rocking back and forth with her in his arms._

"_It's okay," he whispered into her hair. (How's anything gonna be okay when something's rippin me apart from the inside!) she thought. Finally the pain did stop and Lexis hugged Hiei closer to her. "I'm sorry," he said stroking her back._


	12. The Demon Lord Renef

_(Well, here we go.) Black Rose said. (I still think this sucks.)_

_(What?)_

_(The fact that I'm inside and you're outside…again.)_

"_Lexis won. Her spirit is slightly stronger than yours so she gets to dominate your relationship." Hiei explained._

_(Let's just get this over with.) Lexis said. Hiei led the way into the demon world portal. Lexis followed him through. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them she was expecting fire and brimstone but she saw that she stood next to Hiei in a field of lilacs next to a waterfall. The mist and the light from the sunset formed rainbows over the water. The sunset had turned everything a purplish- pink. "Wow," she breathed. _

"_Where do you see fire or brimstone?" Hiei asked._

_(Heaven's better.) Black Rose said sulkily._

"_You just don't want to admit that it's beautiful."_

_(Heaven's so much better.)_

"_What ever. Let's go. The demon lord's castle is this way."_

_(Where is Hiei!) Black Rose said._

_(How the hell am I supposed to know!) Lexis avoided another blast from the demon lord, Renef. (Damn, he's strong!)_

"_Dark Arrow!" Renef said and a black arrow materialized in the air above him. It flew at her._

_(Shit!) Lexis tried to dodge it but it followed her. (What the hell? What do I do?)_

_(How am I suppose to know!) Black Rose yelled._

_(Aren't you suppose to keep your friends close and your enemies closer? You're suppose to know his powers, damn it! We're gonna die!)_

_(Get a grip! Shoot a light arrow to counter it.)_

_(How do I do that?)_

_(Say the incantation.)_

_(What the hell is that!)_

_(Lord have mercy.) Black Rose muttered. (All you have to say is Light Arrow just like he said Dark Arrow. But aim first. Hit the arrow then shoot another at him.)_

"_Light Arrow." Lexis said. An arrow made of light formed around her and then shot off toward Renef's arrow. They hit and Lexis's arrow burst through the dark arrow and hit Renef in the left shoulder._

_(That should have hit his heart! I told you to aim!)_

_(It you can do better then you do it!)_

_(Fine then! Put me in control.)_

_(How the hell do I do that!)_

_(Just – watch out!) Lexis looked up and was hit, full force, with a beam from Renef. _

_"Where are they?" Hiei said under his breath. (How the hell did they get lost? It's almost impossible to get lost here! Figures that Lexis would the one person to be able to get lost here. Shit, man…) Hiei shook his head. (You just gotta love 'er.) Hiei thought with a weary smile. "My little air head…"_

_(I'm… I'm… ALIVE! I'm alive! Yeah! I'm alive, baby, alive!)_

_(Not for long! Move! Hard right!) Lexis followed her orders and shot another light arrow. Then Renef started to shoot beams at her. Lexis countered with her own. _

_(What is this, Dragon Ball Z!)_

_(What's that?)_

(Next you're gonna want me to find the seven dragon balls!)

_(The what?)_

_(Never mind.)_

_(There are only so many places she could go. Where the hell is she!) Hiei opened the door to yet another room. He had been checking all the rooms in the castle. No one was in the room. Hiei sighed and was about to close the door when the far wall blew up. (The fuck! What the hell is goin on here!) Then he saw her. His angel._

_(Oh, so now we're blowin up things and not each other. Aim damn you! Aim!)_

_(I am aiming! I'm so proud of you though.)_

_(Oh really? Why's that?)_

_(You said damn.)_

_(Stay focused please! I'd like to live!)_

_(Oh, what are you worried about? If you die, you're goin to heaven anyway. You are an angel after all.)_

_(Good point. I never thought of it that way before. Cool.)_

"_You will die." Renef said, pulling out a sword like Kuwabara's but it was made of dark energy._

_Lexis looked up to see the edge of Renef's sword inches from her face. _

_(Pay attention idiot!) Black Rose yelled._

_(Shit!) _

_Lexis could see the end of Hiei's sword through Renef's stomach. Renef had been stabbed in the back. "Demon lord Renef, stay away from my angel. She belongs to me."_

_(Finish him.)_

_(What is this, Mortal combat?)_

_(What?)_

_(Never mind.) Lexis said in exasperation. Lexis leaned forward and lightly kissed Renef's lips._

"_Hey!" Hiei said._

_(Just something I like to call the kiss of death. It kills its victims slowly from the inside out.) Black Rose said._


	13. The very bad fight scene

_(Why do I get the feeling that this was way too easy?) Lexis thought. _

_(Shut up. It's a good thing when it's too easy.) Black Rose said._

"_I've got a bad feeling about this…" Lexis muttered. Suddenly Lexis felt a sharp pain in her back and stomach. She looked down and saw the head off Renef's dark arrow coming out of her stomach. "Damn it all! I hate it when I'm right." _

_(If you'd have kept your mouth closed this wouldn't have happened! In the movies they always say they got a bad feeling then they get killed. Thanks a lot.)_

"_Could we stay focused please?" Hiei asked. "There'll be plenty of time for horror movie debates when we get out of here… preferably alive."_

_Lexis flew at him, Renef sidestepped and she flew past him. (Wall! Wall! Pull up!) Black Rose yelled._

_(I'm trying!) She pulled up and turned toward Renef. He was laughing. She shot a light beam at him, and he stepped to the side again and she missed. The beam split in two and homed in on Renef. Renef was still laughing and when the beams hit him it knocked the breath out of him. (Well that was weaker than I thought it would be.)_

_(What were you expecting?)_

_(More like…well… you know…explosions, blood, gore. Something more than just knockin the breath out of him!)_

_(If you would heal your wounds you'd be stronger.)_

_(Oh. How do I do that?)_

_(Oh God, help us. We're all gonna die.)_

_(I'm new at this, okay. And your criticism isn't helping.) _

_(Okay, just think about it and it will happen. Your powers are mostly mental. You only have to think it and it happens.)_

_(Cool.) Lexis healed herself. (Renef is a whole lot stronger than I thought. Cute too.)_

_(What!)_

"_The hell!" Hiei yelled. "Oh he's a dead man!"_

_(Cute! Who's side are you on!)_

_(I would kill for eye lashes like that. Thick and glossy.)_

_(He and those thick glossy eyelashes are trying to kill you!)_

_(Oh, yeah, right. Sorry.)_

_(God, you're an idiot.)_

_Renef shot another dark arrow at her. Lexis dodged it. (Okay, there's an incantation that you can use.) Black Rose said._

_(What?) She asked as another arrow whizzed past her._

_(Focus your energy on Renef. Then say heaven's justice.)_

_(Heaven's justice?)_

_(Yes.)_

_(What ever.) She focused her energy and said it. "Heaven's justice." A crack of lightning came out of the air and hit Renef. (Cool.)_

_(Focus your energy and say captive light.)_

"_Captive light," Lexis said. A shaft of light landed on Renef. "Well that did absolutely nothing!"_

_(Idiot. It does what the name implies.)_

_(So he can't move?)_

_(Correct. Now you can hit him easily. Should be like shooting fish in a barrel…I never understood that. Why would you want to shoot fish? I thought you caught fish, not shoot them.)_


	14. Moongood beautiful

_(Oh, what…happened?) Lexis thought. She felt like shit. Not just any shit. Horse, dog, bull, and cat shit. "Oh…" Lexis moaned. _

"_Well now, you're awake." A man said. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Lexis said tensing._

"_An admirer." He said smoothing back her hair._

"_Admirer?" She asked uneasily._

"_Yes. You're so very beautiful."_

"_Okay, leaving now." Lexis tried to get up off the bed but couldn't. She looked down at her wrists and saw that they were chained to the edges of the bed. "Sorry," she said. "I don't do ropes and handcuffs. That's just a little too kinky for me." Lexis tried to shoot a beam to break her bonds but her powers didn't work. "The fuck! What the hell is goin on here!"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He said calmly._

"_Well I'm fine now. Let me go."_

"_Now we cant do that, can we?"_

"_Why not?" Lexis was starting to panic. _

"_Because you could get hurt, of course. I love you way too much to let anything happen to you."_

"_Love…me…you love…me?"_

"_Of course! How could I not? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

"_Oh…well. Hey, hey, hey. Normally flattery will get you everywhere, not anything I'm not loose like that but everywhere, but you are crazy and looks aren't everything." _

"_But I love you."_

"_No you don't. Let me go." She said with more force. "Now."_

"_Sorry," he said. "I don't want to share you with anyone." He stroked his hand down Lexis's bare stomach. Her shirt was ripped from her battle with Renef. (RENEF!) She thought. Lexis didn't have any memory of the last few minutes of the battle. (Hiei, where the hell is Hiei? And Black Rose? She's supposed to be with me!) The man started to stroke higher than Lexis's stomach._

"_Hey buddy, keep it above the waist and below the bust line."_

_His hand moved higher, "But your breasts are so soft."_

"_Touch me again and I'll break your little shit OFF. Do we have an understanding?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." He said as he jerked his hand back. "That was very disrespectful of me. I apologize. You are moon-good beautiful." He muttered the last part under his breath._

"_Moon what?"_

"_Moon- good beautiful."_

"_What the hell is that?" The man smiled and walked off into the darkness. He pulled open the raggedy curtains of a window, and Lexis saw the biggest most beautiful crescent moon in the middle of the night sky. "Wow," she breathed in aw. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."_

"_You are more beautiful."_

"_Yeah sure. Um…I've gotta…uh…gotta…(gotta what?)…uh…bathroom! I gotta use the bathroom."_

"_I'll bring you a bed pan."_

"_Bed pan? You mean those shits they make people use at the hospital?"_

"_Yes." (Damn it! So much for that escape plan.) Lexis thought. The man came back with the bedpan. "Here, I'll help you."_

"_You know what?" Lexis said as he reached for her hips. "I don't have to go anymore."_

"_Alright, my darling." (Who do I look like? Clemintine?)_

"_Are you lost and gone forever, oh my darlin Clemintine?" Lexis's eyes widened as she saw Hiei climb through the window. He kissed her lightly on the lips._

"_I've said it once and I'll say it again. I do not do ropes and handcuffs." Hiei laughed and easily broke the chains around her ankles._

"_I don't know," Hiei said wistfully. "The damsel in distress look is good on you."_

"_Just get me out of the chains."_

"_Say it."_

"_Say what?"_

"_Say it."_

"_I have no clue wha- No way!"_

"_Say it or I'll leave you here."_

"_Fine." Lexis muttered something under her breath._

"_What was that? I couldn't hear you."_

_Lexis glared at him, "Oh, thank you for saving me, my most handsome knight in shining armor." Lexis grated out the words. "Happy now?"_

"_Yes." Hiei said with a smirk on his face. He broke the chains around her wrists._

"_What happened to Renef?" Lexis asked._

"_You and him set up two big blasts, they collided, big explosion, you survived, Renef didn't, and all that was left of Renef was a skid mark." Hiei said. "It was really cool." They where sitting in Lexis's room. A girl with black hair and red eyes walked out of Lexis's closet wearing a red dress. Lexis looked at her. _

"_No. That's new. I haven't even worn it yet."_

"_Well I gotta go anyway," she said changing back into her jeans and t-shirt. "Work to do in heaven, ya know." Black Rose said. "By the way, you still get to keep your powers even though I'm not apart of you anymore. And as far as I'm concerned, you lost the best part of you." Hiei snorted._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Lexis asked. They hugged._

"_I'll always be with you…in your heart." They hugged for a few more seconds._

"_Okay, let's cut the crap," Lexis said stepping away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, we'll go shopping." Lexis and Rose laughed, and then Black Rose faded away leaving Hiei alone with Lexis._

"_You just had to make friends with Her, didn't you?"_

"_Poor baby." She said sitting on the edge of her bed. Hiei stood and kissed her slowly. Hiei pulled back after awhile and looked into her eyes._

"_I love you." Hiei whispered._

"_Why?" Lexis asked thinking of the man back in the room where she'd been held prisoner._

"_Because you make me smile. Because you make me see sunshine on rainy days. Because the mere thought of you makes my day better. Because I'm quite sure that I can't live without you. And because as long as I can see your face, I'll be happy."_

"_Someday I'll get old and ugly."_

_Hiei smirked, "You're ugly now." Lexis shot out her fist to punch him. But he caught her hand, laughing, and when she tried to pull free Hiei lost his balance and fell across her. He turned his face to her neck kissing her. Lexis lay very still, lost between laughter and deliciousness, feeling his face cool against her neck. Slowly he lifted his head. His face was just above hers, and his eyes were suddenly grave, full of longing. He wanted to touch her but was afraid of scaring her. Lexis knew that Hiei would never hurt her but her memories of her father… Hiei didn't know what to do so he stayed where he was, his fingers smoothing back her hair, while he tried to read her expression. She was smiling a little, unsure. _

_Tenderly, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Hardly breathing, she closed her eyes. His mouth was gentle as it moved across her eyes and slowly down her cheeks. It was not a kiss; this was something infinitely more tender, a brushing of her skin, touching so light it held her spellbound, powerless. He was moving his mouth along her jaw, across her lips, his breath warm, sweet. He stopped, and she lifted her face, wanting more. "Lexis," he said, amazed, and slowly moved over her, covering her with kisses feather light. Entranced, she didn't realize he had undone her clothes, until she felt his mouth on her shoulders and throat, moving down, exploring, his lips exquisite on her skin._

_With utter trust she gave herself to him, to his mouth, his hands, all of him. Just once memories of her father tore through her and she tensed, waiting for the pain, for the roughness, the hurt. But there was only gentleness; only Hiei groaning softly with pleasure, saying her name over and over again, his voice full of adoration, his touch so tender it made Lexis want to cry for the wonder of it. Lexis had never known it could be like this, soft, gentle, tender, loving. Hiei, unhurried and in perfect harmony with her, telling his love in ways beyond words, in ways that were moon-good beautiful._


End file.
